This invention relates to a slide rotary nozzle having a bottom plate brick and a sliding plate brick and mounted in a ladle for pouring of molten steel. More particularly, it relates to such slide rotary nozzle in which said brick plates are arranged as door plates.
In a slide rotary nozzle of the prior art, in which the bottom plate brick is fixed, the fixed plate brick has a single nozzle opening, while the sliding plate brick has two nozzle openings, and the sliding plate brick may be rotated for bringing one of its nozzle openings into register with the nozzle opening in the bottom plate brick for pouring of molten steel through the registered nozzle openings. The sliding plate brick is designed as a door and may be swung open for exposure of the sliding surfaces for visual inspection of the damaged state of the two plate brick surfaces and occasional exchange of the damaged plate bricks. The bottom and sliding plate bricks are exchanged as one set when one of the plate bricks has become worn through use.
In the conventional sliding rotary nozzle, the single nozzle in the bottom plate brick is used in conjunction with two nozzles in the sliding plate brick and thus the bottom plate brick may be worn out more promptly than the sliding plate brick. Hence, the sliding plate brick has to be exchanged with the worn out bottom plate brick while as yet the sliding plate brick is in usable state.
In addition, since the nozzle in the fixed plate brick is received in an upper nozzle socket in the conventional device, the bottom plate brick must be removed for exchange of the worn out upper nozzle, and the bottom plate brick thus removed must be discarded.